The collection of fluid specimens such as blood, saliva and urine and the conduct of immunoassay tests on such specimens to detect the presence or absence of certain chemicals, hormones, antibodies or antigens by dipping into the fluid specimen chromatographic testing strips requires a great deal of manipulation involving risks of contamination, mishandling, mislabeling and even complete loss of the specimen through spilling. Lack of consistency in the volume and pressure conditions of each test can affect the results and distort statistical data gathered from multiplicity of tests. Proper or equal dosage of the specimen, pretesting for adulterating additions further increase the risk of mishandling, contamination and loss. Further, fecal material suspended in a fluid wash buffer, and fluids such as saliva previously diluted in a mouthwash such as a phosphate buffer saliva (PBS) solution would be placed in a separate container prior to testing for hepatitis, HIV and other pathogens, or pathogenic antigens.
This invention results from an attempt to devise a simple, multi-use apparatus that minimizes handling of the specimen while expediting the whole procedure.